


The Return of The King

by Liana_DS



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Friendship, Microfic, comedy?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rasanya Changmin tidak asing dengan ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of The King

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

Changmin terpaku menatap poster konser dunia JYJ, alias Jaejoong-Yoochun-Junsu, mantan anggota _boy band_ nya, yang terpampang di salah satu sudut kota ini. Ia menoleh dengan kekehan pada Yunho, _leader_ _boy band_ nya.

“ _Hyeong_ , mereka bertiga mau konser dengan kita lagi?”

“Mungkin.” Yunho ikut tertawa. Ia lalu menyanyikan bagiannya di lagu _‘Keep Your Head Down’_ secara impromptu.

“ _This is return of the king!_ —seperti itu, lalu mereka bertiga naik panggung. Hahaha. _”_

* * *

 

Ide bagus, Yunho. Mungkin Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu mau menerimanya.

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

 

**Author's Note:**

> iya, di posternya emang tulisannya di hongkong, bukan di seoul, tapi anggap saja begitu.


End file.
